The Face of My Love
by creativekat
Summary: This is a one shot story of the girl who fell in love with Ashley from the Star of Milos.


When I was young I had one friend. A best friend. He used to go on and on about his parents research and sometimes he would show me some of it. It was quite interesting. I loved that he would share his world with me. It made me feel cared about. His sister was kind too, we'd play together when he did not want to be bothered.

The people of Milos did not like Ashley or his family. My parents told me to stay away from them, but I did not listen. How could I when Ashley was my favorite person in the world?

"Ashley?" on the last day I saw him we were going throw the junk together, looking for something special. I had told him I wanted to make a bracelet, so he said he would help me find the supplies. "Will this work?" I had found some shredded silver that looked as if it used to be for holiday decorations.

Ashley smiled at me "Perfect" he drew me a transmutation circle. I let the energy flow through me and soon the silver turned into two bracelets. "Two?"

I nodded and put one on his wrist "For luck" I put the other one on before kissing his cheek "Because I want you to remember how amazing you are" he smiled at me with a faint blush.

Later that night after dinner I snuck out of my house and went to visit him. The house looked wrong, damaged, so I entered with caution. What I saw was absolutely horrifying. A man tore off Ashley's face. He killed my sweet Ashley. Anger and fear swelled in me. I watched as he approached a passed out figure on the ground. "Julia!" I bolted to her side. "Don't TOUCH HER!" I could feel the heat growing in the alchemy circle I had tattooed onto my shoulder a year ago. Honestly I did not know until then that it could even work. I released the energy from my body in the form of electricity towards the man who had stolen Ashley's face.

Picking up Julia I bolted during his confusion. I was determined to carry her to safety, after all she was a sweet girl, I couldn't let anything more happen to her. The man was shouting after me and I was growing tired so I found a place to hide Julia, under a tree, and covered her with leaves so that he would not be able to find her, then kept running. The man kept chasing me until I finally lost his trail after what felt like the entire night of running.

I couldn't return home, no, that would be impossible for me, not after what I saw. I scaled the wall. Sure that was against the rules, but I could not stay. I was lucky it was night, so none of the guards saw me and therefore I was not shot. To be honest though, at that moment I kind of wanted them to shoot me. It took hours for me to climb and by the time I got up there was nothing left in me. I just laid at the top panting. It felt as if I would not ever again be able to move my arms or legs.

The sunlight beginning to wash over my face snapped me out of this trance. I forced myself onto my shaky legs and began walking, not sure where I was going. All I knew is that I was leaving Milos behind. My hand played with the bracelet "I'm sorry Ashley" I whispered as I walked.

The sound of a train horn made me jump, but it gave me an idea, a way of escape. The train soon passed by me on the tracks that I was walking near. I put all the effort I could at running. I ran until I matched the pace of the train before jumping and grabbing a pole. I pulled myself onto the ladder and climbed to the top of the train. I rode with the wind in my hair for the entire day, getting as for from the memories as I could. I forced myself to forget what I had seen, to forget how Ashley had died, but I held onto the sweetness that was his soul.

"Sona?" It had been five years since I lost Ashley.

"Hmm?" I looked up from my lunch to see Riza Hawkeye looking down on me. About a month ago I had become a state alchemist. It gave me a sense of purpose, to be protecting others.

"Mustang has asked me to inform you that you will be assigned to guard the Elrik brothers as they return home to fix Edward's arm again." She informed me with her usual business tone.

I nodded before taking the papers from her that told me where I would be meeting the brothers. I finished my lunch before returning to the train station.

On the train the brothers fought as usual, but in their loving way. It made me smile, to see two boys so close. Even though they had been through so much they were able to enjoy their lives.

"Alfonse?" The younger brother looked over at me "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why do you always wear that suit of armor"

"Oh, well, it's safe" The boy answered, seeming to struggle to find something to say. I decided not to push it, it seemed to be personal.

The automail mechanic, Winery I think her name was, seemed very angry with Edward for breaking his arm. Apparently it is something he does often. She did seem very happy to see him though, making it obvious that he was important to her. I left the room, looking at the bracelet that was on my wrist. I couldn't understand why this had upset me, maybe because I had never loved anyone? Was I lonely? Where did this bracelet come from anyways? It was pretty, but how long had I had it? I couldn't remember.

When we got back to central I was very pleased to go back on my own again. I sat in my apartment as the harvest festival went on and went to bed early. Needing the extra sleep.

It was a few days after that that I had finally gotten ahold of a paper that explained what the fire I had slept through had been caused by. A fugitive had escaped from the jail using alchemy. The picture in the paper looked familiar to me. My eyes widened when I realized who it was "Ashley?" I looked down at the bracelet on my hand, remembering the day I had made it. Anger then filled me as I remembered the night. Tears poured down my face, the man pictured was not Ashley, it was the man who had stolen his face.

The Elrik brothers were going to table top in order to chase him down. I would follow, I would get my revenge for my love.

The train had not been able to go able the way into table top, something about the station being damaged, so I had to walk along the tracks for the last part. The city glowed in the night with fire. What had this guy done? My anger grew.

I found a point where lava had been going down into the valley. Alchemists from down below were trying to feed stone into it in order to plug the flow of lava, but it was not working, the lava was only heating and melting the rock, adding to it. I could feel the heat of the lava emanating from the liquid rock.

Then it crossed my mind, heat is a form of energy, which is my domain. I put my hands on the ground near the lava and felt the energy stir from my shoulder tattoo. I focused on taking the heat energy from the lava and into the air. It would not have stopped the lava alone, but it was enough to stop the melting of the rock from the other alchemists and soon the lava cooled and turned into rock, stopping the flow down into the valley.

I lowered myself into the valley just into to see the Elrik brothers trying to stop some girl, no, Julia from healing a faceless guy. She did not listen to them though. Soon the man on the ground below her took the form of Ashley, his dark hair, his face, everything. The man coughed up a philosopher's with blood stone and so did Julia before she passed out. I did not go up to them though, because I was too stunned to believe that Julia had just killed the man who had murdered her family.

So maybe it was not the murderer that she had healed, maybe it was Ashley, he was faceless before. Could it be him? If he had had a philosopher's stone he could have lived without a face, though he would have become corrupt. If he lost the stone though he would no longer be corrupt, but he would, if he was still like my Ashley, hate himself for what he had done while ruled by the stone.

I paced the hallway of the hospital just outside of his room just outside the room where he and his sister had been put in. Soon he came out of the room and passed by me, not noticing me in the slightest. "Ashley!" I grabbed onto his arm. He turned to face me and his eyes widened.

"S-Sona?" I nodded as my hand lifted off his arm. I smiled as I saw he was wearing the bracelet I made him still just as he was wearing his sister's earing on a necklace. There was a part of him that still cared. I decided not to tell him I had been there that night, he didn't need to think of that.

"Come with me" I begged him. I didn't want to lose him again.

He shook his head "I can't go to Milos"

I tightened my grip on his hand "I don't mean there, I mean to my home, in central. I came here for you" I lightly pressed my lips to his cheek. "I love you. I always have"

It took about a week of following him around and begging him to come with me before he finally did. Now he lives with me in an apartment in central. He became a state alchemist the next year, as a way for him to make up for his wrongs in his own mind.

Finally, after six years I stood across from Ashley in a tux, me in a white dress, about to merry the man of my dreams. "I do" Ashley leaned down and pressed his lips to my own.


End file.
